daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a female Pegasus pony and one of the main characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She maintains the weather and clears the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, she becomes a reservist member of the elite flying group in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 and a full member in Newbie Dash. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity and Princess Celestia both declare that she is the best flier in all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, whom she chooses out of Fluttershy's offered animals in the episode May the Best Pet Win! She represents the element of She has a crush on either Fat Crow (from "Dumbo (1941)") or Dr. Reginald Bushroot (from "Darkwing Duck"), even though she has a crush on Soarin in the human world. Attire Rainbow Dash wears a blue short-sleeved button up shirt, a white shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, a tight fitting black biker shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored bracelets, matching knee socks, and light blue Converse style high top boots as a human. When she goes swimming, she wears a rainbow one-piece swimsuit as a pony. Her swimwear as a human is a two-piece swimsuit that consists of a black skin-tight turtleneck crop top with yellow, light green, and magenta lightning bolts and magenta/black swim shorts with a pink shoelac-like bow on it, along with a magenta beach cap with a white cloud and a yellow sun on it, a black string with a blue jewel pendant, and sometimes wear yellow flip flop sandals. At bedtime, Rainbow Dash wears blue pajamas with yellow lightning bolts on them, and sometimes wears plain blue slippers, as a pony. Her sleepwear as a human consists of a white short-sleeved shirt with short red sleeves, a rainbow cutie mark on it, and a yellow stripe between two red stripes, medium blue capri pants, and sometimes wears red slippers with light yellow stripes on them and tan soles. Going trick-or-treating, Rainbow Dash wears a Shadowbolt costume that consists of a black mask with a yellow lightning bolt-shaped stripe at the bottom, a purple jumpsuit with a white flying skull cutie mark and yellow lightning bolt-shaped stripes at the wrists and ankles, black boots on both her front hooves and her back hooves, and purple sunglasses with yellow lenses as a pony. Her Halloween costume as a human is a Lola Bunny costume that consists of white gloves, a yellow tank top, purple shorts, and matching sneakers. Her alternate Halloween costume as a human is a Marie Kanker costume that consists of a black tank top, a pink belt with a silver buckle, olive green cargo pants, and black shoes with gray soles. While playing in the snow, Rainbow Dash wears a blue snowsuit with an Eskimo hood and lightning bolts on it, yellow mittens, and green boots as a pony. As a human, she wears a purple coat, pink snow pants, rainbow colored mittens, a white scarf, a black snow hat with a matching pom-pom, and light blue boots while playing in the snow. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Anna *Merida *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow (boyfriend) *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Discord *Colgate (Minuette) *Capper *Princess Celestia *Princess Cadence *Princess Luna *Shining Armor *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Starlight Glimmer *Tempest Shadow *Trixie *Zecora *Comet Tail *Soarin (boyfriend in the human world) *Braeburn *Pokey Pierce *Caramel *Thunderlane Enemies *Sunset Shimmer (formerly) *Discord (formerly) *Tempest Shadow (formerly) *Starlight Glimmer (formerly) *Trixie (formerly) *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *Flim and Flam *Decepticolt *Goldcap *King Sombra *Mane-iac *Nightmare Moon *Queen Chrysalis *Storm King *Tirek *Zappityhoof Trivia *Rainbow Dash’s favorite things to do in the snow are build a fort or igloo and have a snowball fight with her friends, Timothy, and the crows. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is birthday bash, which is birthday cake-flavored ice cream with creamy blue frosting and confetti sprinkles. Category:Pegasus Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Blue Category:Red Category:Yellow Category:Green Category:Purple Category:Orange Category:Raspberry Category:Birthday Bash Category:Girls Category:Non Disney Characters Category:Non Disney Heroes Category:Non-Troublemakers